An Act of Kindness Goes Far
by prodigieux
Summary: Somewhat AU, since Senna lives past the Blank Incident. After being snubbed by Ichigo, Senna makes a new friend, and it turns into something more. Here is a look at their first date.  Warning: Crack Pairing  Keigo x Senna, and a HINT at Ichiruki.


_Well, here's something different. I was daydreaming at work one day, and realized how perfect these two would really be for each other. They're together in the RP I play Senna in, and it just warms my little heart. So I decided to write a fic. I appreciate any comments, constructive criticism (key word: constructive) included! _

_Fic title: An Act of Kindness Goes Far  
>Author: TheEnchantedDreamerChristine~  
>Pairing: Keigo x Senna, a hint of IchiRuki (even though I'm not a fan x])<br>Words: 2417  
><em>

She was a usual burst of energy as she ran through the crowd. He let out a sigh in defeat, trying his best to keep up with her. Even trying to go on a 'school night' (were there such things in the Summer?), the crowd still had managed to break their hands apart. If it wasn't for the constant giggle emitted from Senna's mouth, the small girl likely would have been lost.

Losing her on their first date was the last thing Keigo Asano wanted. To this day, he was still shocked as to how he got her to agree to go out with him in the first place. He counted it up to luck, and a lot of it, even though in reality that's not what it was at all. Running faster, trying to keep up with Senna, he tried to block the negative thoughts from his mind, something which overall had been easy to do, especially considering they'd technically been together for a month.

Knocking over only one or two kids, Keigo was finally able to catch up to Senna, who had stopped at a line for some carnival ride. Even all that running seemed to have no effect on the girl, something he was in awe of. The moment he located her, always thankful for that giggle, he slumped right over her shoulder, and began to catch his breath.

"You...run...fast...," he spoke in between pants. She was a good height for him, easily able to rest his head atop of hers as they stood still for the moment.

"Do I? You know, I never thought about it," she began speaking, suddenly stopping as she realized exactly how worn-out her boyfriend had become. "I can stop moving so fast though - If it's hard for you to keep up. O-oh."

She finally noticed that their hands had become disconnected. Taking the initiative, as she was used to in their relationship, she captured his hand yet again, nudging her body into his as the line began to move. Watching him promptly shoot up, despite his tired state, Senna let out another giggle. When she was with Keigo, she never ceased to be entertained.

The source of entertainment much different than with Ichigo.

* * *

><p>After the situation with the Blanks ended, Ichigo just seemed to change. He was originally a distant person, but his distant behavior returned once again. When he wasn't in school, he was off fighting Hollows, or off in places nobody would have thought to even guess.<p>

Senna remembered all too well when she followed him to school and waited outside for him all day. Making her home in a tree for the day, she watched the school from her spot, peering into windows the best she could. The last bell of the day rang - she could tell because of the different tune it played. The other bell which played a different tune resulted in students coming outside, choosing spots to consume their lunches. Senna was even almost tempted to climb down and join a group, more specifically Ichigo's, but he was nowhere to be found. This time, he was easy to find, his orange hair standing out of the crowd of students he was with. They all seemed to be boys, with the exception of one small girl with black hair - Rukia Kuchiki. Jumping down from her perch, Senna made her way over to the group calling Ichigo's name. They all seemed to turn around except for him, and Rukia, the latter nothing Senna hadn't anticipated. Rukia never seemed to like her anyway. Ichigo on the other hand...

The hurt expression on her face was not easily matched by any other expression the former Shinenju had ever held.

Her amber eyes were still fixated upon the shinigami as one of the boys who turned around spoke.

"Don't take it personally, he doe-"

He stopped in his tracks. His usual loud, more accurately overexcited, demeanor would have taken over if not for noticing her almost glazed-over eyes. They looked really pretty behind the liquid walls her held-back tears had built. He figured she couldn't have been too important to Ichigo if he just went and ignored her like that. A shame.

"'He does it to everyone'? Is that what you were going to say? He's the one who kept bugging me when I first met him."

By now the rest of the group had gone on ahead, nobody really concerned about the absence of one member. He was flaky, and thus the absentee behavior was expected, and nobody really paid any more of a mind to him than they needed to. Not that they wanted to. He figured his absence was likely appreciated.

For the first time, he was rendered speechless. This girl must have had some sort of magical powers.

"I guess it was. I'm...sorry. I -"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." She used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "Actually...you did more than he did. In a good way."

And another first, for the first time, Keigo felt proud of himself regarding his behavior towards a girl.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do I guess. You seemed sad, and...well, you know how Ichigo can be."

He sat down on the ground in front of her, patting it as if to tell her to sit down as well. She followed suit, kneeling down where she was standing.

"Hey, just think of it this way," he let out a light chuckle. "At least he didn't punch you in the face for saying hello."

Her tears went away as her eyes widened in shocked.

"He does that!"

"Only to me."

"Wow...I didn't th-"

"You didn't think he could be so cruel? Yeah, he's an interesting one. JUST ONE OF THE MANY PEOPLE WHO'S LIFE GOAL IS TO CRUSH MY HEART."

She couldn't help but laugh at this loud, over-exaggeration. By now her eyes had cleared up, and her smile had returned to her face.

"Good, I made you laugh. You're the first one."

He began to stand up, but she pulled him back down. He was funny, and she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Thank you. This is probably going to sound really silly, but...I was sitting up in that tree the whole day. I hadn't seen Ichigo in a while, and I knew this is where he goes to school."

"That's not that silly at all, really. I guess though I'm wondering why you don't go to school yourself. Your clothes even look like a school uniform."

Maybe she should have let him go.

"I-it's...complicated."

"So you really don't go? PLEASE OH PLEASE COME HEREEEE. PRETTY GIRLS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!"

Or not.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?"

They both blushed at that question, something he wasn't used to. Usually he had no shame, and usually girls would walk away instead of giving him the time of day.

"Well, yeah..."

Holding out her hand, she smiled at him.

"I'm Senna."

'No last name...interesting,' he thought to himself, capturing her hand in his, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Well, if I can call you 'Senna,' you can call me 'Keigo.'"

* * *

><p>"S-Senna? Senna?"<p>

His free hand waved in front of her face, as she snapped out of the reflection of the past. It was one of the memories she would never allow herself to forget.

"A-are you alright? After you leaned into me you just kinda...almost fell asleep."

"I'm perfectly fine...in fact, I'm better than fine."

"You sure? I COULD CARRY YOU IF YOU WANT!"

Thinking back to the last time he carried her, she shook her head against him, giggling to herself.

"I think I can walk myself...and this time I'll make sure not to run too fast so I don't lose you."

Keigo laughed as he stepped off of the carnival ride, whatever it was called. Under normal circumstances, it probably would have made him sick. But with Senna, he had much more important things to worry about. Once his feet hit the ground, he held his hand out for her, trying to give her some extra balance as she stepped onto the solid ground. As her sneakers hit the grass, he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I'd appreciate it. The last thing I want to do is lose you. Though you're crazy if you think you could."

Lacing their fingers together, Senna began to lead them away from the ride, and back into the crowd. It seemed as though the sky had turned pitch black since the last time she checked. That was the funny thing about Summer, the extended daylight made it easy to lose track of time.

She let out a giggle as she squeezed his hand. It had also seemed as though the crowd had subsided. Senna's gaze was glued to one thing - the metal contraption showcasing itself in the skyline. The lights were on, and from where they were, she figured they could make it there by the next ride. Looking back at Keigo, her smile became slightly mischievous as she began jogging through the crowd, making sure her pace was comfortable for him.

It wasn't long until they reached it.

"Yeah...you love high places. I remember you telling me about that a while ago..."

"Mhm!"

She nodded as they stood in line. It wasn't a very long line at all.

"You know, I've been waiting to go on one of these for a really long time. As much as I kept wanting to go on it, I wanted it to be special, and not just something I do just because I can."

He gave her a look as if to say he was confused. Not that he wasn't able to follow her at all, but she rambled a bit. If that was her only flaw, he could handle it, especially since he did the same.

The people exited off of the ferris wheel. It took a long time, considering the means of exit from the contraption. As one couple left, another entered. Senna would have been lying to herself if she couldn't admit that she was a bit impatient.

"I don't think...I fully get it. You know," he pointed to himself, "easily confused and everything."

She nudged him with her elbow.

"Can't argue with you about that. But, I guess what I was trying to say is that, as excited as I am that I finally get to go on this, I'm more excited that it's with you. You're the only one I'd want to share this with."

Finally it was their turn to get into the pod to take them to the top. Senna jumped right in, pulling Keigo with her. They sat across from each other as the ferris wheel brought them higher up from the ground.

"Sometimes I don't know why you're with me."

His brows knitted.

"That's a stupid thing to say. And that's coming from me."

"I told you to stop."

"It's true though, it's not like-"

"I don't care. I don't see anything bad about you. From the day we've met all you've been is sweet to me. I have no reason to think anything else about you."

She was right. Perhaps it was the situation he met her under, but he always treated her differently than the other girls. It wasn't about her body, or how cute she was, though, he always thought she was cute.

"And you've stopped looking at other girls, so, there's nothing for me to complain about."

He did. He saw how upset it had made her in the past. It just wasn't worth it.

"But Senna...I don't know why you'd question why I'm with you. I have no reason not to be. Of everybody I've ever met, in the history of ever, you're the only one who's treated me like a person."

"I could say the same about you. Hey, Keigo...do you think there's enough room for both of us over there?"

He looked down at the spot next to him. Equal weight distribution...who cares? He had vowed that he would do anything to make her happy.

"THERE'S ENOUGH ROOM AND MORE!"

Sliding over closer to the right of the pod, Keigo smiled shyly over to Senna, as she stood up inside of their carriage.

"Just being here, like this...it's so relaxing, don't you think?"

She sat down once she realized she was rocking them too much inside of the pod. She wouldn't have realized it if he wasn't holding on to the side for dear life.

"You're funny."

As she sat, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I try."

"Thank you for taking me here."

"Thank you for letting me bring you here."

He nervously put his hand on hers. No matter how long they were together, he was nervous to initiate any physical contact between them. Maybe it was that he was conditioned to expect a punch any time he got within a foot of a woman. Though he liked to think it was because he respected her, and didn't want to push any boundaries, even though they've all been pushed, pulled and broken.

"Look...we're almost at the top."

As he announced it, she gasped and stood up, standing in the middle of the pod. She cursed it being enclosed, but he thanked whatever gods he could. She liked to pull dangerous stunts all the time, and if she got hurt...he squeezed her hand causing her to look back at him.

Her expression was beaming in a way it never did before.

He couldn't help but smile, just happy that she was so happy, and that he had a part in making her so. Unlatching their hands, Keigo stood up from the bench and wrapped his arms around Senna's waist from behind, he rested his head on her shoulder, wanting to be as close with her as possible. She wasn't expecting it, but, as they gazed over the water, and felt his breath on her neck, she let out a contented sigh. Nothing could have been better than him joining her as she admired the view.

"Now...it's perfect. It's even better than I could have imagined."

"I think...this time...I know exactly what you're talking about."


End file.
